Blue Skies: A Gruvia Oneshot (GrayGajeel bromance)
by TheWritingStar
Summary: Gray and Juvia start dating, but what will her best friend think?


Its hints of Gruvia but mostly Gajeel and Gray. Enjoy!

It was official. Gray and Juvia were dating. It was about time and the whole guild was ecstatic. Everyone was shocked that they were the last to go public but Gray liked to take his sweet time and Juvia was just happy that her beloved had the same feelings, finally.

All the girls were congratulating Juvia almost like she had just gotten engaged and the guys just shrugged and carried on.

The biggest change was the threats. Yes, Gray Fullbuster was receiving threats from anyone if he ever happened to hurt the precious water drop. Juvia just laughed and promised that he was fine no matter what.

Even Meredy and Lyon sent a letter that came with a full ass whopping contract and Gray not only lost his cool but his shirt, which Juvia happily found.

"Juvia doesn't believe them, so don't worry." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to her apartment. Gray smiled and wondered why it took him so long, oh that right, he's dumb.

The sun started to set and Gray thought it would be best to head home to get some well deserved sleep, but instead of his house, he ended up at the river side with Gajeel. He knew that this would be the toughest threat to miss. After all they were best friends, some even argued brother and sister.

Gray took a seat next to Gajeel and started his plead of why he should date her.

"Look Gajeel I'm not gonna hurt her, I would never try to anyways." Gray tried to reassure his woman's best friend but the iron dragon slayer was just quiet.

"I know" he huffed and hung his head low. "I'm not worried about that, I just wanted to thank you." Now Gray was confused. Never in a million years would Iron Bolts say that.

"Thank me?"

Gajeel looked at the river and picked up a dusty stone, with a swift flick he slipped it along the top of the water, creating a light ripple.

"You make her happy. I've known her for so long and I'm proud of the woman she has become. Do you know what it's like to watch someone who has been in pain for so long to finally find happiness, for a smile to cross their face even for a second?" Gray just starred. He knew they were close but he didn't realize how protective of Juvia he actually was.

"I've seen her in past relationships ,man she was miserable. Guy after guy would leave her just for her rain, they wouldn't bother to get to know her. But you. You, Gray, the moment after your first fight she came back to our guild and she had the most radiant smile I've ever seen, actually it's the first time i had seen a smile. And you know what she talked about?" Gray just nodded.

"The blue sky. She told me how magnificent it was and that she had never seen such magic before. The poor girl didn't know what a normal day was like. Then she said something to me, something that has stuck ever since, the reason why I allowed my self to join Fairy Tail. She told me that someone made the rain stop. So naturally I had to meet them."

It never occurred to Gray that the reason she loved him so much was because the rain went away because of him. Sure that was part of it but he though it was his killer good looks. Now thinking about it, the new idea gave him a new sense of comfort.

Gajeel continued with a faint smile. "Then we walked through those doors and she saw you, and I knew. Everyday she would spill her heart out to me like I was a damn diary, it was annoying at first but she just got happier and happier and I couldn't damper her spirits. Gray she's a broken girl, one who has had more pain than pleasure and is probably more comfortably in the rain. I've seen the worst of her and it wasn't pretty, I've experienced blood baths that just happened between herself and I have almost lost her. Even if you did hurt her, she would never hate you, the blue sky is here to stay because of you, I just hope you enjoy it as much as her."

Another stone hit the water.

"That being said, I will break your face if you do hurt her. But I know you won't" he patted Gray on the back and stood up.

"I'll take your word for it" Gray laughed. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity and then parted to their homes.

The next morning Juvia woke with a bright smile, something was happily getting used to.

"Another blue sky." She whispered.

After changing into her casually blue dress, she couldn't wait to get to the guild to see her beloved, she was taking the girls advice and holding in her burst of affection because after all she had won and didn't have any love rivals, she also told Lucy she was joking with the rival thing towards the beginning of their relationship.

Before getting to the guild hall, she stopped at a small coffee shop. It was Saturday and that meant it was Juvia and Gajeels morning meet up, something they had been doing for years.

"Good morning Gajeel." Juvia smiled and grabbed the hot coco he already ordered for her.

He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair and earned himself a slight slap on the arm.

"Hi rain woman. Another blue sky huh? Guess they gonna stay since Ice boy is with you now" She just laughed and playful hit is shoulder again.

"Yes it's true Juvia is happier now but you were Juvias first blue sky." Gajeel turned his head towards her.

"What? I thought you never seen a blue sky until Popsicle?"

"Although that's true, Juvias rain lighten rapidly when she became best friends with you. That's why you coming to Fairy Tail with me was so important, you helped lighten the rain and for that Juvia is thankful."

"You made me a better man Juvia." Together they sat enjoying their morning coffee and coco. Two best friends who were each other's family and always made the sun come out.

"Now Gajeel, I wanna know when your planning on marrying Levy?" And with that their precious moment was replace with a laugh and push of the shoulder that landed Juvia on the floor, but her laughing continued anyways.

Across town Gray smiled up at the vibrant blue sky. He couldn't remember the last time he had be this happy. He then came to the conclusion that Juvia was his blue sky.


End file.
